2006
2006 was the fourteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver (limited edition redesigned reintroduction) *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Mavis *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Iron `Arry and Iron Bert *D199 *Emily *Murdoch *Spencer *Fergus *Arthur *Molly (new) *Neville (new) *Dennis (new) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Line Caboose *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train (redesigned) *Chinese Dragon *Circus Train (redesigned) *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Car *Fog Cars *Sodor Water Works *Ice Delivery Cars *Giggling Troublesome Trucks (new) *Old Slow Coach (new) *S.C. Ruffey (limited edition redesigned reintroduction) *Toad (limited edition redesigned reintroduction) Multi-Car Packs *Sodor Gift Pack With Henrietta *5-Car Engine Pack *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Rheneas and the Rock Crusher Cars *Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars *Adventures of Percy *Adventures of Thomas (new) *Sodor Collector's Pack (new) *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car (new) *Calling All Engines! Gift Pack (new) *Hard at Work Percy and Mail Car (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Butch *George *Sodor Road Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Power Crew *Jack *Alfie Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Salty (new) *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas Lights and Sounds Engines *Lights and Sounds Thomas (new) *Lights and Sounds James (new) Buildings and Destinations *Roundhouse *Barrel Loader *Cranky *Water Tower *Sodor Engine Wash (redesigned) *Fire Station *Rescue Hospital with Harold *Cargo Transfer *Coal Loader *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *Tidmouth Timber Yard *Oil Depot *Sodor Cement Works *Useful Engine Shed (new) *Deluxe Cranky *Deluxe Roundhouse *Sodor Power Station *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Ice Cream Factory with Sir Handel *Smelting Yard with Oliver *Deluxe Over the Track Signal (new) *Load and Sort Recycling Centre with Lorry 1 (new) *Deluxe Fire Station (new) *Slate Mine (cancelled) *Holiday Tree Station (cancelled) Bridges and Tunnels *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Clock Tower *Toll Booth Bridge *Rolf's Castle Bridge *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Echo Tunnel (new) *Holiday Tunnel (new) Sets *Oval Set *Figure 8 Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Battery-Powered Around-the-Tree Set (new) *Thomas and Toby Set *Sodor Quarry Mine Tunnel Set (new) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Set (new) *Edward the Great Set (new) *Storm on Sodor Set (new) *Sodor Rescue Team Set *Sodor Wash and Works Set *Boulder Mountain Set *A Day At The Works Set *Mountain Overpass Set with James (redesigned) *Let's Have a Race Set *Aquarium Set *Down By the Docks Set *Lift and Load Set *Sights and Sounds Set *Roundhouse Set Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Up and Away Track Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Advanced Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Set Expansion Pack Track *2" and 4" Straight Track (2 pieces each) (new) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *Curved Road Pack (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #1 (4 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #2 (4 pieces) *Switch-T Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Stacking Risers *Adapt-a-Track *Gold "Come Ride the Rails in 2006!" 8" Straight Track Piece (new) Play Accessories *Carry Bag *Felt Playmat *Sights and Sounds Interactive Playmat *Island Adventure Playboard *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under the Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Playtable Package *Under the Table Storage Drawer Gallery Srdhhtgj.jpg|Yearbook 2006Yearbook2.jpg 2006Yearbook3.jpg 2006Yearbook4.jpg 2006Yearbook5.jpg 2006Yearbook6.jpg 2006Yearbook7.jpg 2006Yearbook8.jpg 2006Yearbook9.jpg 2006Yearbook10.jpg 2006Yearbook11.jpg 2006Yearbook13.jpg 2006Yearbook14.jpg 2006Yearbook15.jpg 2006Yearbook16.jpg 2006Yearbook17.jpg Category:Years Category:Dates Category:HiT Era